Orion
The Orion is a sniper rifle manufactured by S&S Munitions. Examples are on the talk page. Special Weapon Effects Larger magazine capacity. Fires shock rounds that split into three projectiles upon ricochet. Usage & Description The Orion fires shots that proc with a very high multiplier, creating a high intensity shock explosion. Because of its high fire rate, and high damage per shot (thanks to the proc effect), the Orion is effective against most opponents at long range, as well as fired from the hip close range. The Orion's projectile will ricochet off of any solid object and split into three projectiles, increasing the damage. Due to this splitting effect, there is a potential for greater damage if the user were to have the projectile ricochet off the ground immediately in front of the target, as opposed to aiming directly. The Orion only comes with either a 1.4 or 2.7 fire rate. The Orion's fire rate, combined with a high magazine capacity and ricocheting effect, can be used in a spray and pray style at close range. However, the Orion has a tendency to consume ammo quickly so an ammo regeneration class mod is recommended. High accuracy versions of the Orion makes an excellent long-range weapon, although 2.7 fire rate versions will be difficult to control if fired quickly. Mechanics The Orion gets its special effect from the accessory. While this part is superior to the standard , the strength of the Orion comes from its special effects, rather than raw stats. For an explanation on how to interpret the information on the following table, please see the stat modifiers page. Notes *If the main shot hits an enemy, the ricochet effect does not trigger. *The high shock elemental makes it an ideal weapon to drain the powerful shields of Guardians. Arch and Sera Guardians can be sniped from a distance, and the high fire rate, deep clip and ricochet effect can also be used effectively in close quarters against the Principal and Badass Guardians. *The Orion is useful against Crawmerax, when shots at the walls behind him or pillars ricochet into Crawmerax's back. *The laws of physics apply to the ricochet effect. The projectiles will ricochet off at an angle equal to and opposite at which they approached. *With Loaded and a Gunslinger COM, or with Overload and a heavy Gunner class mod, the Orion can have a very large magazine, reaching into the 30's and 40's respectively. *For "PPZ" models, the only legitimate prefix is Liquid. For "LB" models, the prefix can be Solid, Hard, Fearsome, or Vicious. Trivia *The name of the rifle (and the special property) is a reference to Orion, a prominent constellation located on the celestial equator and visible throughout the world. The constellation is named for the Greek mythological figure it represents: Orion, the Hunter. Furthermore, in Greek Mythology, the giant Orion was a hunter who had the gift of being able to walk on water, a possible reference point for the S&S Orion's ricochet attribute. Orion's Belt is made up of three stars, which could have contributed to the number that the number by which the initial bullet splits upon ricochet. fr:Orion ru:Орион